


Cyber sex

by Brubbs1



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Light Angst, Modern AU, OnlyFans, Porn With Plot, Pornstar Adora, Pornstar Catra, Pornstars, Smut, Top Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brubbs1/pseuds/Brubbs1
Summary: Catra is struggling with her Onlyfans, her content is old and repetitive. Her friends suggest adding a new person in her routine, will their work relationship turn into something else?- previously named (All eyes on me)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 182





	1. Hard times for CatrinaKitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy

Catra sighed and wiped her forehead, it was hot and she was barely doing anything, was she getting out of her groove? She looked to her camera and smirked, giving her audience bedroom eyes. She glanced at the chat for a second, and saw something that broke her. 

Ghastlyghostgirl: Is it just me or does she seem off?

Free4me2eat: Yeah her content has gotten a bit repetitive…

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows and looked away from the chat, continuing her tantalizing show. She swiped a hand through her wavy hair to push it back from her sweaty forehead. 

Her body moving up and down onto the pink curved dildo. It didn't feel good, but she wasn’t really supposed to enjoy what she was doing. Catra did what she wanted her fans to see. So, she dragged her hand up her thighs and to her tits, kneeling at the soft flesh and pinching her nipple. 

“ Mmm, you like that? You see me fucking my pussy?” She stopped bouncing and held the base, bringing a hand down from her nipple and spreading her labia apart, showing the camera where the cock entered her body. At the top of the screen, she saw tip notifications began to pop up from the action. Ok, more of that. 

She used the hand there to rub at her clit, the sensation making her close her eyes and moan. Because of the stream, she forced it out a little louder. 

“ Ah! It feels good. Baby? I’m gonna cum soon, you wanna see it?” She asked stroking harder at her clit, jolts of pleasure coming up her legs. More tips came in, the sound of the chime running through her ears. Her orgasm wasn’t going to be that good, she had been holding back. 

Her legs shook and she held onto the base of the dildo, bouncing again and striking her g spot on each thrust. 

Then, she went quicker and the familiar sensation of an orgasm rushed through her veins. As it rang through, her hand sped up on her clit to ride her through it. 

“ Fuck,” she said breathlessly, her throat was dry and her legs weak. Her hand slowed down and her hips stopped. She leaned on one hand and pulled the pink toy out of her vagina. 

She put it on the towel she laid on the bed and sighed, looking at her screen to her fans. The chat was going crazy. 

Fruitsaladyum36: So hot CatrinaKitten!

Pussydestroyer89: Idk… seemed pretty fake to me might not come back :(

Prettyhotass: Yeah, she’s changed so much

What was going on? She got out of her bed and walked closer to her monitor, these people were her most loyal fans, why are they acting like this?

She spoke to them, “ Guys, I see something going on in the chat. What’s happening?” Catra sat in her chair and eyed the camera. She disconnected the stream from her fancy camera and put it on her webcam. 

Fruitsaladyum36: Most of your fans are leaving...

Lovelylipsah: Yeah, but not us, we're standing by you!

Catra was confused. Why would they leave her? Her stuff hadn’t changed. Her subscription price hadn’t gone up or her premium pictures and videos. Had her quality gone down?

“ Well, thanks for that guys. I think I’m going to end it early tonight, but I’ll let you know, I go live every Wednesday and Sunday at 8, and be sure to check out my premium photos or videos for 10 dollars each. They change every week. And yeah, see you then.” She clicked the ‘end livestream’ button and slouched in her chair. 

It was true, she had been doing the same thing for a while, but she didn’t know what else to do. And now some newer, fresher girl was out there taking her fans. And since her subscription was 15 a month, they had to choose who to keep. And it wasn’t her. 

She had noticed it. The decline. Catra thought it was just the normal influx and decrease that occurred with this kind of thing. At the rate she was going now, she would have to pick up a second job, or quit this all together. 

At first, it was a risqué and fun thing to do. She got to show off her sexy body and receive validation, a win win, right? Then, the comments came in, some were good and some were… not so good. They told her she was too dark in some places, or to orgasm louder, or that her eyebrows were too thick. It got to her at first, the hate. But, over time the good took over. Until now. 

She got out of her chair and went over to her shower. Her skin felt gross and her hair was sweaty. 

She liked sex. She liked her body. She liked women. So, why was it so hard to act like it. Catra stepped into her glass shower and turned the water on. The cold made her flinch back and hide in the corner until it got warm enough. A sigh came from her lips and she turned around, her hair soaking in the warm water of the shower. 

Her hand grabbed a shampoo bottle from her right and squeezed some product onto her palm and slapped it on her head. She could not give less of a shit. The truth was that she felt alone. It’s hard to emulate sex, when you don’t have any. No one ever wanted someone with an Only Fans, she was “ not fully theirs” or she “was a slut.”

Both couldn’t be farther from the truth, she didn’t belong to anyone, and she was a slut. But not in the way they implied. She took control of her body, used it to her advantage. Used it to pay her bills, to pay off her school debt. 

As she rubbed her loofah over her body, bubbles collecting and covering her in suds. She needed a plan. A way to take back her fans. 

* * *

“  Hey guys. How are you?” Catra said, sitting across from her friend and her girlfriend. They were at a table in a vegan restaurant that her girlfriend, Perfuma chose. 

“ Hi, Catra. We’re great. But, you don’t look so good.” Perfuma said, worry apparent on her face. The blonde tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and watched Catra’s expression. 

The brunette shook her head lightly, chuckling. “ What? No, I'm fine. Just glad to see you guys.” She said, lying through her teeth. If her tone didn’t give it away, it was the strained smile that adorned her face. 

“ Um, Wildcat. I don’t know… have you been sleeping or taking care of yourself?” Scorpia said hesitantly, wanting to know what was wrong with her best friend. She reached a hand out across the table and touched Catra’s. The brunette jumped at the touch, she had zoned out for a second and it scared her.

“ Catra, we need to know that you’re taking care of yourself. We’re your friends.” Perfuma said, pulling her hand back slowly. 

Catra sighed and looked around the restaurant, people were laughing and smiling at their company. She turned to look back at the couple in front of her. “ I’m not doing so good on my… you know.” She didn’t want to say it out loud. Sex work was still frowned upon and she didn’t want to cause unnecessary attention to herself. 

“ Aw, Cat. That sounds terrible. If you would let me watch, maybe I could send you a couple tips.” Scorpia said genuinely. 

She gave her a crazy look and shook her head. “ Nope. Definitely not. We’re already too close, that would be weird.” The blonde smiled at the interaction and rubbed Scorpia’s shoulder. 

The tall woman laughed and shrugged her shoulders, “ Well, can’t say I didn’t try.” And then her girlfriend popped up suddenly, causing Catra and Scorpia to look in her direction. Her face was lit up in surprise. 

“ Oh my goodness! Catra, I know what to do to save your channel. And you don’t have to do anything, of course. Your consent is important. But, I feel like this would help you.” She exclaimed, pulling her phone out of her satchel at her side. 

She tapped on it a few seconds and pulled up a screen, then she showed it to Catra. It was an Instagram page. 

Catra raised an eyebrow, “ What is this?” Perfuma smiled and shook the phone a little. “ This is Adora, we went to the same yoga class last year, she’s really cool. And she’s totally your type.” She explained. 

She was still confused. What did this attractive girl have to do with- 

_ Oh _

“ No way am I doing that!!” She said moving her hands and crossing her arms. Her face showed a hint of blush. 

Her friend laughed and brought the phone back. Scorpia’s eyes widened as she looked at Perfuma’s phone, “ Catra, she has an Only Fans too! It’s perfect.”

This wasn’t what she expected. She was supposed to, what, fuck this stranger and somehow lure her fans back? It seemed ridiculous, but at the same time it might just work. 

“ Hmm, actually Perfuma, what’s her Instagram, I think we have a plan.” Her face grew in a smile, her eyes glinting. 

Perfuma looked to Scorpia and they nodded at each other and the taller woman spoke to Catra, “ Whatever you need, we’ll be here.” 

Catra smiled and held her hand out for the phone, she received it from the blonde and looked through the photos on the page. It was a personal page, filled with shots of her and friends, some had her lifting weights, others of sunsets and bodies of water. Nice. Giving the phone back to Perfuma, she went on through her investigation. 

She pulled out her own phone and searched for her username. Adora_ble19, how simple. Then, she followed her and sent a direct message to the woman. 

Catra: Hey, I’m Catra. We have a common friend and I wanted to talk to you about something 

She placed the phone down on the table and looked up to her friends, they were not paying her any mind. In her search, their food had been delivered to them and they were currently sharing fries. Scorpia held one in her hand and fed it to Perfuma. Cute, but gross.

Her phone buzzed in her palm and she saw an Instagram notification pop up. 

Adora: Omg hi! You’re really pretty. What did you want to talk about?

The compliment made Catra smile a little and she shook her head, ridiculous. She didn’t want to leave Adora hanging, so she answered. 

Catra: Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself, cutie. 

Catra: And yes I have something to ask

Adora: Hmm? What is it?

Catra:  ~~ I heard that you had an Only Fans ~~

Too straight forward. She backspaced and started over. 

Catra: Do you want to go out for a late lunch? It’d be better if I explained there. 

She would have to leave her friends here, but they looked like they’d be fine. Now, they were drinking from the same cup with two different straws, making lovey dovey eyes at each other. 

Adora: Yeah sure I just finished at the gym so I’m free

Adora: Where to?

She thought hard and came up with a place. 

Catra: How about The Violet Dream on 3rd and Rivers?

Catra: And I promise I’m not going to kill you

Adora: Yeah ok! I’ll meet u at 5?

Adora: And sure, only murderers say that, but you’re cute, so I’ll take my chances

The brunette chuckled at the banter, she was funnier than she thought she would be. And she answered back, ending the conversation. 

Catra: we’ll see lol

Catra: And yes I’ll meet you at 5

Standing up and putting her phone in her pocket, she addressed her friends. “ We’re about to meet in about thirty minutes, so I have to get going.” She said, pulling a 20 dollar bill out of her pocket and placing it on the table. That should be enough for her meal. 

“ Wow, that quickly?” Scorpia said, excitement written all over her pale face. Catra nodded and smirked. “ That’s being a lesbian for you.” She got her jacket from over the chair, and slid it on. Then, she got her wavy hair out of the jacket. 

“ I’ll see you guys, ok? And I’ll let you know how it went.” She said, not wanting her friends out of the loop. 

Perfuma waved while Scorpia spoke, “ Okay, Wildcat.” Catra walked out of the restaurant and to her car. Hopefully Adora wasn’t the type to stand up girls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never subscribed to an Onlyfans, this is just my limited knowledge of them. 
> 
> And I know you’re like “ Brubbs1, why do you keep writing about things you have no knowledge about?” 
> 
> And to that I say, i don’t know
> 
> Stay tuned, next chap has smut


	2. Hey, Adora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet and test their compatibility

“ Hey, Adora,” Catra said as she drove to The Violet Dream. She was practicing. This was her last chance to revive her dying OnlyFans. She needed this girl and to get her to agree, she needed to be charming. 

She tried a sexier tone, her eyes giving bedroom. “ Hey, Adora.” Better. She pulled into the parking lot and found a spot to park in. Pulling down her mirror, she inspected her face. Bright blue and cool green eyes looking back at her. This was good. She was good. 

With a sigh, she turned her car off and flipped the mirror back up, walking into the coffee shop she decided was the rendezvous spot. 

The brunette got an almond iced coffee and sat at a table in the middle back of the shop. Her phone was her main focus. As a way to look busy and to make sure Adora was still coming. 

Adora: I’m here

She looked up quickly and saw the blonde walking into the coffee shop. She sent a message to here to know where to look.

Catra: to your right

Adora whirled her head around and made eye contact with Catra, her face lighting up in a grin. Then, she made her way over to the high table. 

At first glance, Catra saw soft muscles on the woman, her figure was firm and sturdy. When she opened her mouth to speak, all that was said was air. 

“ Hey, Catra! It's nice to meet you,” she said, putting her hand out in greeting. 

The other woman could only smile and nod while their hands shook. Her grip was great, almost professional and her teeth were straight and pearly white.

When she finally got a word out, Adora had sat down in front of her. “ Yeah. It’s good to meet you.” Catra smiled and watched Adora sit in the chair in front of her. 

“ Wow, you’re prettier in real life,” Adora said her gaze unashamedly roaming Catra. This girl was bold. Catra mentally shook off her fluster and replaced it with confidence. 

“ Yeah, you’re certainly hot.” Her chin was resting on the palm of her hand and her eyebrows were raised in challenge. Try to top that. 

The blonde hummed and leaned down and mirrored Catra, her mouth quirked up in a smirk. Her eyes flicked down to her lips.

“ Your voice sounds better in person than it does on camera.” On the last word, her dark eyebrows wiggled suggestively. At the implication Catra’s eyes widened and she leaned out of her smug pose. 

“ Wait what? You’ve seen my lives?” She asked, her voice going scratchy and high. If she was a cat, her fur would be standing on end. 

Answering her question Adora fell out of the pose as well. “ No! I haven't, I was just teasing you. But I have heard of you. I mean… you’re pretty popular on OnlyFans.” She explained, Catra’s body relaxing at it. 

She sighed and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “ I _was_ popular, you mean.” Her tone was sad.

Adora kissed her teeth and leaned forward into Catra’s space. “ Ok. I have heard from some people that you ‘ were getting boring’, but honestly I don’t believe it.” Her light blue eyes staring a hole into Catra. 

The brunette smiled a little and stopped playing with her hair. “ Go get yourself a drink and let’s talk some more.” She said, her lips tightly pursed in a thin line. 

She watched as the blonde got out of her chair and awkwardly shot her finger guns, and walked over to the barista. 

Could this girl really save her career? Make her fans come back? 

The blonde was tapping her chin and scanning the menu, her ponytail swishing with each head turn. Then, she found what she wanted and told the woman at the register excitedly. Catra could see that the cashier was blushing at the interaction.

  
Who wouldn't?

Adora got her drink made and she tried to pay the woman, but she shook her head and waved her hand shooing her away. After they went back and forth on the payment, the cashier rang victorious, Adora leaving the counter without having paid.

When she got back to the table, the blonde had a big smile on her face and a boba in her hand. “ Okay, Catra, talk away. I’m at your mercy.” She took her straw and poked through the plastic covering on the boba cup. Catra sighed and looked at Adora, her plan on her mind.

“ I was wondering if we could become partners, on OnlyFans. We could come up with an agreement and some boundaries regarding what happens on screen and behind the scenes, and it would benefit us exponentially.” She explained, her eyes searching Adora for a reaction.

The blonde nodded and drank her drink, chewing when a piece of tapioca got in her mouth. When she was done she responded to Catra, “ yeah, I could do that.”

Catra frowned and looked at her harder, a questioned expression on her face. “ That’s it? You don't have any questions?” The blonde looked up and placed her chin in the crux of her pointer and middle finger. “ Well, actually I do have some.” 

Catra nodded and Adora continued. “ So, what would we do specifically? Like have sex, or take pictures or talk. I don’t really know what you do” The brunette considered her question. “ Yeah, we can do whatever you’re comforta-”

“ I’m down with whatever, if it’s with you.” Adora interrupted, chewing her boba loudly. Catra gave her a look and she stopped and swallowed.

“ Okay then, that’s settled. I usually take semi-naked pictures and keep them private for 10 dollars, videos are also 10, but those are custom. And I also do live streams, that brings in the most money. You know, you do this too.” 

Adora chuckled and blushed a little, “ Yeah, but I don’t do lives. Only pictures and stuff. People ask for weird things! It’s so crazy what I’ve been asked to take.”

Catra giggled and responded, “ Yeah, I know. I can’t even begin to describe what i’ve done.” She shuddered at the thought and laughed with Adora. When it died down, she said, “ I want to establish some ground rules for when we actually get to that part.” Adora nodded along.

She grabbed a napkin and held a hand out to Adora. “ Do you have a pen?” The blonde shook her head and went over to the cash register to get one. The woman was happy to see her again, and gladly handed the pen over.

“ Here you go.” She said, handing the pen over to Catra. The brunette hummed and smiled. “ Okay, first things first, before we write these down. I wanted to say, I want to have a trial run with you.”

Adora tilted her head to the right and raised an eyebrow. “ Trial run?” Catra nodded and looked at her. 

“ Yeah, we have to make sure we’re actually compatible.” Adora chuckled dryly and focused her gaze on the boba in her cup. “ Ok, but what if we aren’t we just… give up on it?”

The brunette saw her face and tried to reassure her. “ No, of course not. We can always just take pictures. Your body and mine on a picture would sell for days.” The blonde picked her head up and a smile adorned her face. “ Ok.”

She knew the question had to be asked so she just did it. “ Do you have any STDs or diseases I should be aware of?”

Adora shook her head, “ No.”

“ When is the last time you had sex with another person?”

Her eyes widened, “ Uhh, maybe 5 months or so?” She shrugged her shoulders.

Catra picked up the pen and got ready to write again. “ Okay thanks, have anything on your absolute no no?” The blonde’s face scrunched up her body leaned over to Catra’s side of the table. “ Hmm, maybe degradation? I don’t like being talked down to.” The brunette wrote it down and nodded.

“ My turn. No butt stuff. Not my style.” She wrote it down and looked up to the blonde. “ Uhh, no bodily fluids.” Catra’s eyes widened. “ Good one.” And jotted it down. 

She asked Adora, “ What about names? Like baby, good girl..” Adora’s eyes lit up, her mouth opening slightly and her head nodding. “ Okay… that won't’ go down.” 

Catra racked her brain for more and Adora spoke, “What about biting?” Catra chuckled and looked at her. “ Ok I like that- wait, are you a vampire or something?” The blonde rolled her eyes. Catra moved on.

They talked some more and went further into kinks and whatnot. Getting what they would never do written down on the napkin. Hopefully no one would ever find it. 

“ When do you want to meet for our trial run.” On the last words the blonde wiggled her eyebrows. “ Ugh, you’re an idiot. I’m thinking tuesday? I go live the next day, so maybe then?” Adora nodded quickly. 

The brunette smiled and asked, “Adora, do you have a job? What do you do other than going to the gym and OnlyFans?” The blonde sipped at her boba and answered. “ Well, I’m in college if that answers your question.” 

She hummed at the answer, then she asked another. “Before we do this, do you have a girlfriend? I wouldn’t want you cheating on her with me.” The blonde grinned and crossed her arms, “ You accusing me of infidelity?” Catra laughed, “ Hey! It was just a question.”

* * *

“ Yeah, Scorpia, she agreed to it.” Scorpia made an excited noise over the phone. “ That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” She thought about it. It was, wasn’t it? “ Hmm, I think you’re right.” 

“ So, do you like her?” She made a face, even though she wouldn’t be able see it, “ What! No. It’s strictly professional.” A hearty laugh rang through the phone, “Whatever you say, Wildcat.”

She was definitely in it for work, this was a mutual work agreement with mutual attraction.This was just a work thing. “ I’ll talk to you later, Scorp. She should be here soon.” The platinum blonde said her goodbyes and hung up. 

Catra looked around her bedroom and decided to tidy up a bit before Adora came over.

What if they really were sexually incompatible? Would it really be that bad?

She was pretty and had a nice personality, maybe they could… but that’s not what she’s supposed to be thinking about. It was a strictly work relationship. 

The sound of three rapt knocks caught her attention, she got off the floor where she was cleaning up and headed for the door. She wiped her hands on her pants and swiftly unlocked and opened the door. 

“ Hey, Adora.” Her practice finally paid off. Adora answered with, “ Hi, Catra. It’s good to see you again.” 

The blonde was smiling and held something in her hands. It was a salt and pepper shaker set. They sat in a clear box on their sides and Catra tried her best not to show her confusion.

She moved to let her company inside her apartment and closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked. 

“So, what you got there?” She said, making light of the peculiar situation they were in. Adora was looking around and her head swiveled around at the question, her ponytail smacking her in the face. She got closer to Catra and chuckled. “ Sorry, I forgot to give this to you. Your place is so nice.”

“Thanks.” She answered, grabbing the box with hesitancy. The blonde must have seen her apprehension because she explained her reasoning. “Oh, about that. I was taught that it was rude to come to someone’s home for the first time empty handed, so I got those for you. Plus, they reminded me of you.” 

Catra smiled and walked to her kitchen with them. It was endearing. They were black and red, the shakers shaped like cats. “Oh, okay. Cats and Catra. Yeah.” She chuckled dryly. 

Adora came up to her, her expression worried. “ It’s okay if you don’t like it.” The brunette turned and shook her head quickly, “ No, no. It’s great. They’re great. I appreciate the sentiment.” 

Blue eyes sparkled and Catra felt like she could drown in them. So, she set the gift down and patted the blonde on the shoulder. 

“ Ok, you want to start or..” she asked, shifting the direction of the interaction. Adora nodded, her face changing to one of determination. “Yeah, of course. Lead the way.” Catra walked in front and led the blonde to her room. 

Once there, the silence was loud enough to make Catra’s ears bleed. They were both standing in front of each other, neither of them knowing what to do first.

Then, Adora advanced to Catra and caught her lips in a clumsy kiss. The blonde held Catra’s cheeks in her hands and her eyes were closed tightly. The other girl was shocked, but soon wrapped her arms around the blonde and closed her eyes. 

Suddenly, they weren’t so gentle, their embrace was tighter, and Adora’s hands traveled from face to hips. Catra was out of breath already, so she pulled back from it, Adora chasing her mouth blindly. She opened her eyes slowly, as if her eyelids were made of lead, and saw dark brown eyelashes in her sight. She raised a hand from her waist and used it to stroke the blonde’s face. 

The action made her pale blue eyes open, if you could even call them blue in this moment. Her pupils were dilated and only a small part of them weren’t black. 

Catra’s hand fell down her cheek and to her shoulder, she leaned so that she was next to Adora’s ear, her breath warm and her voice velvet. “Adora, I think you should fuck me.” She pulled back from her ear and waited for the blonde’s response. 

Adora smirked at her and raised her eyebrow, a challenge. Catra mirrored her and walked backwards, her legs hitting the bed. 

Then, the blonde put her strong hands around Catra’s waist and held on firmly. “ Are you going to be a good girl and let me fuck you?” She asked, a grin on her lips and her eyes roaming Catra’s body. 

She answered the question, barely. it sounded more like a whine. “Oh, yeah I will.” Adora hummed and smiled, “ You will what?” Catra huffed and looked into Adora’s eyes, “ I will be a good girl.”

“ Good, now lay in the middle of the bed on your back.” Catra scooted backward to the middle like she was told to do, her gaze unwavering and her body thrumming with anticipation. 

The blonde got onto the bed too, not before taking her shoes and socks off at the foot of the bed. She sat on her knees and watched Catra’s figure. Then, she pulled at Catras leggings and panties, not wanting to waste time. The brunette helped by lifting her hips and kicking off the pairs when it got to her feet. 

The blonde eyes widened as she looked at Catra’s vulva, she used her hand to move her legs apart and to fully see it. The brunette blushed at the fascination and cleared her throat. “ Um, I thought your were going to fuck me?”

Adora nodded sheepishly and explained herself. “ I-I know, but you’re very pretty down here.” Her eyes sparkled and her body lowered onto her stomach. 

She glanced at the brunette through her eyelashes and gripped her thighs. She trailed her hands up and down the brunette’s hip, Catra shivered at the feeling. Her eyes were glued on the blonde, tracking her movements closely. Adora moved her face closer to the heat and the brunette felt breath at her vulva. 

Their eyes locked and Adora had a smug grin on her face, slowly she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. She widened it and licked a stripe from the bottom to the top. Catra’s eyes closed and a groan came out of her mouth. 

Adora came up, “ You like that, baby?” Catra nodded and rested her hand on her chest. She could feel her racing heart. She then felt her labia being spread with Adoras hands and cool air. At the feelings, she sucked in a breath and ran a hand through her hair. 

A thumb rubbed at her clit, the motion a smooth, steady circle. The blonde was focused on her pussy, and she was struggling not to close her eyes, too absorbed in the pleasure. 

“ Keep your eyes on me and be a good girl.” Adora said, not taking her gaze off her task at hand. Catra’s eyes opened fully and she focused on the blonde. Along with her thumb, Adora licked her hole, bringing more moans out of Catra. “ Ohh, fuck. Adora.” 

She kept going, faster this time. Then, she moved her hand down and to her vagina, teasing the opening. Her finger felt and prodded at it making Catra sit up. “ Fuck, Adora. I feel like I’m going to explode, please fuck me.” She threaded her fingers in the blonde hair below her and pulled the ponytail out. 

Her hair spilled over her shoulders and back, smirk on her lips. “ Ok,” she answered smugly and got off of her stomach. Catra’s hands fell from her head and to the bed, confusion not mixing well with the overwhelming amount of horniness. 

Adora got up and straddled the brunette’s hips, she bent over so that they were face to face, her blonde hair pooling around Catra’s face. Blue eyes stared down into hers, her mouth still wet from eating her out.

She said, “ Catra, you have to make me cum first and then you can. Be a good girl and let me sit on your face.” Catra nodded and watched the blonde get off of her and undress. She slipped her sweats off, along with her briefs and pulled her shirt off, leaving her in a sports bra. 

She laughed and got on the bed again, crawling her way over to Catra. The brunette watched and sat up on her elbows, capturing the blonde in a smooth kiss. It was short, but contained an overwhelming amount of passion, leaving Catra panting.

Adora seductively swung her leg over Catra, her thighs around her head, and looked down at her. She tucked her hair behind her ears and spoke, “You ready, baby?” 

The brunette sucked in a breath, and nodded. “ Yes.” She wrapped her arms around her thighs to steady her and then she lowered down, hovering a little. She sighed and leaned forward, hand gripping at Catra’s brown hair. She opened her mouth and sucked on her clit, her pussy was already wet and it helped the action go smoother. 

When she sucked harder, the grip got more tense, a sign that she was on track. She stopped sucking when she ran out of breath and used her tongue to swirl around the clit, gaining a reaction from Adora. “ Wow, mhmm, you’re so good. I’m going to cum on your face.” 

When they talked, Adora told her that she wasn’t one to be expressive during sex. And that was perfectly fine, except for the fact that it was imperative for livestreams. People didn’t want to see quiet non-expressive people, they wanted loud, talkative people. 

So, they agreed that Adora would top her and be specific with her wants. Something that Catra did alone originally, but now it would be completely switched, creating some differences. 

Catra groaned, poking her tongue and flattening it, letting the blonde grind down on the wet muscle. She kept still and looked up, seeing Adora’s face scrunched up and mouth wide open. The blonde continued to gyrate quicker, her moans turning into high pitched whines. “ Oh, baby, yeah, you’re so good.” She said, voice rising in volume. 

Maybe Catra had a praise kink she never fully discovered, because hearing she was good did things to her. It made her feel validated and special. Adora’s thighs shook around her head, and Catra was out of breath. Even though she was not really doing anything, it was the sight that made her breathless. 

“ Ah, shit I’m coming, Catra.”

She tightened her grip on the thighs and helped Adora ride out her orgasm. Sucking her clit and lapping up her arousal. Her taste became saltier as time went on. The blonde panted and un gripped her hands from her hair, moving her hips from Catra’s face and sitting on her stomach. Her wetness soaking her there.

Catra watched her catch her breath and lean back on her hands resting on the bed. Her sharp jaw was pointed up and her long hair was sticking to her forehead. Eyes were closed and her mouth was still open. Then, she brought her head down and stared down at Catra, her face satisfied. 

“ You were good, I’ll fuck you now.”

Catra nodded and Adora came down for a kiss on her lips, the taste of each other intermingling. She felt lips leave her and Adora moving off of her stomach and to the bed next to her. The blonde caressed her, moving her hand up her stomach and under her shirt, squeezing her breast. 

Catra turned her head to watch Adora’s face, and saw that she was already looking. Then, the blonde pinched her nipple, making her eyes slip closed and a groan came out. Her nipples were sensitive as hell. She could probably finish by just touching them. 

The pinching stopped and she opened her eyes, Adora removed her hand from Catra’s top and moved it to her hip. She had a smirk on her face. Her hand migrated to her pussy, fingers trailing up and down the spot, collecting wetness. She picked her hand up and licked at her fingers, tasting her. Then, she rubbed on her clit again, making Catra sigh. 

Fingers went faster, her clit becoming stiff at the movement and her legs twitching. Adora leaned closer to her, licked at her ear and bit it, while still continuing her hand movements.

“Ahh, Adora. Inside.” She begged, wanting more. She laughed and the breath that expelled tickled her ear. 

Two long and slim fingers teased at her vagina, that part of her so wet, the digits went in easily. At this point, Catra was so turned on, she grabbed Adora’s wrist and led them in farther. She curled them and Catra’s back arched slightly from the bed, the feeling encompassing her. 

Steady strokes of her fingers came and she was unable to react, her body reeling in the moment. Adora sat up and the digits went in deeper, her skin felt like it was buzzing. They came in faster and her breaths came in pants. The blonde used no mercy, the tips of her fingers hitting Catra’s sweet spots. Her grip on her wrist got tighter the closer she got. 

“ Fuck! Adora. Mhmmah!” She exclaimed, her bottom half coming off the bed and her eyes closing so tightly, she saw spots. She felt Adora keep going through it, her fingers wiggling around her sensitive areas. And when she thought her first one was over, another, more intense orgasm was felt throughout her body. Damn. She was gonna take a little nap. 

“-tra, Catra! Oh god she died.” She heard from above her. She opened her eyes to see Adora’s worried expression. Her hair was tied up and her eyebrows were furrowed. “ You’re ok! Phew, I thought you died or something,” she said, chuckling through her words. Catra put out a hand and Adora helped her sit up. 

“ Why would you think that?” She asked, hand going to run a hand through her hair, but feeling a ponytail. When did that happen? “You..you know...finished and then you stopped responding to me. It’s been like 10 minutes. I was so stressed.” Catra looked to Adora and smiled. “ I guess that means we’re sexually compatible.” That was an understatement. 

“ Huh, you don’t say. Sorry I topped so hard, it just kinda took over.” She said, looking sheepish. Catra shook her head, “ Nah, don’t worry about it. It was good.” She breathed in deep and looked at Adora. “But there are some things we can’t do on live.” Adora got serious, “ What is it?” 

Catra laughed, “No fucking me so hard I pass out.” The blonde’s face softened. “ No promises.” 

The brunette rolled her eyes and shoved the other woman lightly, “ And we have to face the camera. It’ll be over there and we can’t have our backs to it.” She explained, pointing over to where her camera would normally sit, at the foot of the bed.

Adora nodded, “ Anything else?” Catra tapped her chin, “ Oh, and we have to make sure we watch the chat. They sometimes request things and we have to see it. That’s it.”

They smiled at each other and Adora tightened her ponytail, “ Want to go out for lunch?” Catra nodded and got out of the bed, “ Let me freshen up, and we’ll go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit could not wait to get to the smut part of this fic omg, yeah that’s basically all there is going forward
> 
> Did you catch the reference to my other fic? Hehe
> 
> Also! If anyone wants their username mentioned in this story let me know! I’ll put it in!


	3. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora first show together, will it be the big success Catra needs for her career?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Catra’s outfit](https://www.fashionnova.com/products/never-tied-down-lace-2-piece-set-burgundy)
> 
> [Adora’s Outfit](https://www.fashionnova.com/products/after-party-affair-lace-2-piece-set-black-1)

She got her sexy lingerie on and fixed her hair in preparation for her livestream in the mirror of her bathroom. When she was sure she looked alright, she walked out and helped Adora. The blonde was sitting on the bed, in her casual clothes, tapping her foot on the ground. 

“ You nervous?” She asked, coming up to Adora and putting a hand on her shoulder. The blonde smiled and shook her head, “ What? Of course not! I’m super confident.” Adora said, trying to reassure Catra. But she didn’t buy it. She raised an eyebrow at the blonde, “ Ok, maybe I am a little nervous.” She sheepishly admitted. 

Catra giggled and patted her shoulder, “ You’ll be fine.” Then, she went over to her dresser and pulled a draw out, searching for a specific pair of clothing. When she found it, her eyes lit up and she brought it over to Adora. “ Here, wear this.” It was a black two piece lingerie set that copied her on, except that the bottoms were simple compared to her complicated ones. Adora put on a strained smile and held it in her hands, looking at the material. 

“ Ok. I’ll put it on.” But as she went to stand, Catra stopped her, a serious expression on her face. “ You don’t have to if you don’t like it.” Adora shook her head and her eyes widened. “ No, it’s not like that. It’s just…” Catra interrupted her, “ Just so you know I didn’t buy that for you. It was mine, but I got the wrong size.” She heard a sigh of relief from the girl in front of her. 

She definitely bought it for her, but did she need to know that, no. 

“ Okay, now get your ass in that bathroom and put that on, we only have 40 minutes left to get ready!” She said, swatting the blonde’s butt as she walked away. 

It had to be good. This stream had to be great. This was the one that would bring her fans back. News would spread of her and soon she would even more than she had before. 

“ Catra!” Adora said, her voice coming from the bathroom. The brunette frowned and walked over to the door and opened it slightly to see… a mess. “ What happened?” She said, her eyes wide and trying her hardest to hold back a laugh. Adora was tangled in the bra and giving her a look in the mirror. She must have known she was on the brink of bursting into laughter. 

Her arms weren’t in the bra at all, and it was somehow sideways? She deadpanned Catra and moved to face her. “ Just help me…” she said. Then, a giggle fell out of her mouth and suddenly she was in a fit of laughter. The blonde rolled her eyes as Catra helped maneuver her into the piece of clothing. 

“ All done.” She said, turning the blonde and showing her reflection in the mirror. It hugged her body in the right places and showed off her ample chest she kept a secret. She gasped at herself and turned in the mirror, inspecting her figure. “ Wow, that’s hot.” Catra said, smiling at her in the mirror. Then, she pulled the ponytail out and saw the long blonde hair fall to her shoulders. 

Her own hair was parted to the side and she kept it’s usually wavy texture. She contemplated what to do with Adora’s hair and decided on a middle part. 

“ Turn around.” Adora faced Catra, and the brunette grabbed a comb, not looking away from her. Using the teeth of it, she parted her bangs through the middle and combed the sides down. “ There. We only have 20 minutes, so I’ll walk you through what I usually do.” 

Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and led her to the bed, she sat her down and walked to her desk, where her monitors were. “ Okay, this is the monitor. I’m sure you know what that is?” Adora nodded happily and Catra moved on.

“ That’s where the chat and tip messages come in. And don’t you worry about it being too far away from the bed because…” she trailed off and went over to her projector and tapped it. “ That’s what this is for!” The blonde smiled, “ Wow you’re smart, Catra.” 

The brunette took the compliment pridefully,” Well, I did study computer engineering in college, no big deal.” She said, shrugging it off. 

“ What! No big deal? That is a big deal.” Adora said, her eyes bugging out of her head. Catra rolled her eyes, “Doesn’t matter anyway, I never finished.” The blonde’s face calmed down, but then she got a new expression, it was sympathetic. “ Why?” Catra crossed her arms, her body language distant. “ I had some personal issues... But, that’s beside the point. I’m supposed to be showing you the ropes, okay?” 

Adora nodded and Catra continued. “ We can see whatever happens on the wall, but we have to face the camera. That’s it right here.” She said, touching the camera at the door of the bed. “ Ok, got it.” Adora said resolutely. 

She looked at her digital clock on her desk, it said 7:55. “ Okay, Adora look sexy. And for you, that should be easy. Oh, and one more thing?” She asked, setting up the projector and seeing her monitor’s screen reflect across the room. “ Yes or no to the strap for today? Would it be too much?” 

Adora shook her head, “ This is the one that counts, right? Might as well knock their socks off.” Catra smirked and turned around to face Adora. “ Well, I guess it’s time.”

* * *

  
  
  


“ Hey guys! It’s CatrinaKitten! And thanks for coming to another livestream. As you can tell, things will be a little different tonight, and if you guys like it, there will be more.” She sat on her knees behind Adora, the blonde smiling hard at the camera, still nervous. 

Then, she put her hands on her shoulders and leaned down, “ We have a guest on here tonight, some of you may have heard of her, this is She-Ra. Say hi to the fans.” Adora raised her hand and waved to the camera. “ Hi.” She greeted curtly.

“ I’m gonna wait a bit for everyone to settle and we’ll get started.” Her eyes scanned the wall for chat and saw some kind messages and others complimenting Adora’s appearance. Sounds of tips rang through, amounts like 2 dollars, 5, even 20. 

After 5 minutes or so she started. “ Okay, for those who are just joining, welcome. We have a new guest tonight, her name is She-Ra.” More tips. Great. 

She whispered to Adora, “ Are you ready?” Adora nodded and turned her head to kiss Catra, because of the height difference it was awkward, but Catra got it under control when she grabbed Adora’s face. Eyes closed and lips entangled. It was better than their first kiss, now smooth and sensual. Catra pulled back and peeked her eye open to read the chat.

TurkeyKiwi: Wow this is hot

Teabubble34: Yeah, I'll keep my subscription, thank you very much

Lovelylipsah: CatrinaKitten! Who is she! A gf perhaps?

  
  


She read the last chat and closed her eyes. No. Did they look like they were dating? Catra moved her hand down, caressing the fine muscles of the blonde’s abs. Adora opened her eyes and leaned out of the kiss, she turned and watched herself on the screen, extending her legs to show off her build. Her eyes basically fucked the camera, giving it her sexiest look. 

Tips after tips came in at her display, they were enraptured with her. 

Skinnyque_nn21: Wait this is the best of both worlds I’m subscribed to her too lol

The room was hot, maybe it was from sweat or the projector running, but Catra felt it come from Adora’s stage presence. She was so nervous at first, now she was soaking in the spotlight. Good. 

So, what should they do now? She looked at Adora and she was still eye fucking the camera, so she put her hand on her shoulder, and the blonde moved to face her, eyes blazing. 

Adora grabbed her neck and started biting and sucking along the sides. Catra being the performer that she was, closed her eyes and angled her head for better access. It felt good. The blonde bit down harder and Catra whined. Like a real whine. On camera. She wrapped her arms around her neck to hold herself down in fear that the pleasure would put her off balance.

Sucks got lower and lower until the blonde stopped at her collarbone. Catra opened her eyes and peeked down, Adora was watching her chest. She couldn't move because her hands were splayed behind Catra, giving her extra support. So, Catra made the decision to climb in her lap. Her knees gripped tight around Adora’s hips and she moved her arms from her neck, giving her full reign. 

The tip sound was nonstop. With one glance to the projection, Catra saw a huge tip along with a request.

Tip: $100/ Dikehotomy: She-Ra suck her tits

Catra turned back to Adora and they met eyes, she tilted her head to the screen and the blonde read it and nodded. She reached her hands up to her bra clasp. It came off with a pop when Adora pushed her hands towards each other. She smiled and slid the straps of the burgundy lingerie off, leaving Catra topless. 

She believed her boobs were the perfect size, not too small, not too big. An even C cup. The bra laid in between their bodies, so she grabbed it and moved it somewhere away from them. Adora ogled at the breasts in front of her and brought her mouth down to lick at one. 

She held the right in her hand as she sucked and nipped at the left, making red marks that were sure to turn purple in the next hour. Adora got to the nipple and held it in her teeth, slightly biting it. “ Ohh,” she said, it slipped out. 

Adora smiled as she bit, twirling her tongue around the hard bud. Catra’s eyes fluttered closed, she couldn’t close them completely, but it was hard not to. Her hand pushed back Adora’s hair, the blonde tresses falling back easily. Adora looked up and smirked at Catra as if her nipple were not in her mouth at the moment. 

Her sucking moved on to the right one, her left hand moving to groping the bruised tit. Catra continued to pet Adora, her hips starting to grind in her lap, wanting some friction on her aroused clit. Adora moved her, hands moving to grip her hips and place her on her thigh. She moved more, the action getting her somewhere now that she had a surface to rub on. 

The blonde put her hands through the straps of Catra’s underwear, moving her hips to grind down harder in her leg. “ Do you like grinding your pussy on my leg?” Catra nodded frantically, her eyes moved over to the screen, another request. 

Tip: $45/ Firesmokelr: Don’t let her cum

Catra sighed and looked back at Adora. Her brow was sweating and she was panting hard. “Please let me cum. Please.” She said going against the request. Adora was panicked for a second, looking at the screen and the woman, before deciding. “ Well, you’re not. Not until I say so.” Hands at her hips gripped tighter, not allowing her movement. She was actually getting close, her stomach in coils. 

Then suddenly the room flipped on its side and she realized that she was on her back. Her eyes were wide and stared at Adora’s lidded ones above her. This was not what she expected to happen. A curtain of blonde surrounded them, leaving her and Adora’s faces covered. She whispered, “ Is this okay?” Catra smiled. “ Yeah.” That was a little too intimate, but was Catra complaining? No. 

Adora sat up, grabbing the strap from the side of the bed that the camera didn’t show. She got up and put it on, stepping into the harness and tightening it to her size. It was new, Catra didn’t want Adora to use old sex toys. Honestly, it was distasteful not to. It was a nice black and the straps wrapped around her butt and thighs giving it full stability. Amazon prime was a blessing. 

It was hard to decide if Adora wanted a flesh tone or color kind, but she ultimately went with a light blue color, the same as her eyes. They matched and it brought out the pale blue. 

She came back on screen, the strap ridiculously pointing from her body. The blonde kneeled in front of her and held onto the straps of her panties, beginning to pull them down, exposing Catra’s pussy. The brunette raised her legs, a smirk on her face. Adora held them in her grip and spread her legs once the underwear was fully off. 

“ Baby, your pussy is so cute. I’m going to fuck you, but you can only cum when I tell you to.” Adora said, her voice domineering and losing its usual tone. 

Catra nodded quickly and turned her head to the screen. They still had tips coming, no new requests, so they must be on track. 

Adora’s strong hands moved down her legs and stopped at her thighs, once there, she spread them apart and, without breaking eye contact with Catra, grabbed a pillow and put it under her hips. The angle she was put at was almost 100 percent certain to make her cum. She could not last long like that. 

She rubbed at her clit with her fingers, the feeling heavenly. The blonde continued, her pace quickening and driving Catra insane. It was happening again, the torture. The orgasm denial. 

Her head fell back, and her eyes glanced at the screen, more comments and tips. Really good. She sighed, her hands running through her own hair. Her chest was heaving and her stomach coiling again. “Oh, God,” she said, her eyes rolling back. 

“ Oh no you don’t.” Adora said, taking her hand away from Catra’s clit and giving her a smug grin. Catra wanted to curse, and scream, and yell. She was very close, and now it was gone, the feeling subsiding. 

Catra picked her head up and glared at Adora. She knew it wasn’t her fault. Well, it was. But, it was indirect. She used her hand to rub at the inside of her thigh, calming her down from the ruined orgasm. Adora brought her other hand up to Catra’s face and stroked her chin, then said, “ Open up.” The brunette opened her mouth and accepted her fingers into her mouth. 

Her eyes were half lidded and looked into the other woman’s eyes, her face was concentrated and her eyes stared at what Catra’s mouth was doing. Fingers moved inside, caressing cheeks and the roof of her mouth. “ Oh, fuck.” She said breathlessly. She said it so quietly the camera couldn’t have picked it up. Catra could tell it was really working her up. 

Catra moved her hand and stroked the blonde’s arm from her elbow to her wrist, holding tight when she stopped at the wrist. Then, she forced her fingers down further into her mouth, showing off her impressive lack of a gag reflex. Ok, that might’ve been too much, but the look on Adora’s face was priceless. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were glassy. 

The blonde removed her hand from Catra’s mouth and held her hip tight with the other. Her gaze fell back to Catra’s vagina and she teased the fingers there, her fingers soaked. Then, she put two inside of her, there were cold, but that’s ok, and curled them, like their trial run the previous day. Catra wasn’t going to make it, she was already on edge as it was. 

They felt around her, her stomach coiled even tighter. Her voice reached pitches she never knew it could. “Ah! Please!”

Adora looked to the camera as if she was Dora and asked, “ What do you guys think? Should she cum?” Her face was mischievous, a glint in her eyes. The chat flooded. Yes, No, No, Yes, Yes. 

“Okay, I guess we’ll let her cum.” She said, turning back to Catra and raising an eyebrow. The blonde tapped her chin and contemplated what to do next. Catra was in a daze. She didn’t care what happened as long as she got to cum. 

“ Turn around.” She verbalized, helping her get up and flip over to her stomach. The blonde straddled her legs and pulled her hips up. Catra rested on her forearms and faced the camera. Adora held the dildo in her hand and rubbed the tip along Catra’s pussy, the head becoming slick. And with one hand, the blonde gripped her hip, holding her in place. 

Adora slid in slowly, her eyes watching Catra’s face in case something went wrong. Nothing was wrong, everything was right. Because of her position, the toy would hit her g-spot when she got in deep enough, the spot highly sensitive. She sighed when Adora pushed in fully. She was so close, she barely felt any resistance. 

She bought the second largest size. The biggest was massive and there was no way she was going to go through pushing that in her, but the one she decided on was perfect. Just thick enough, just long enough. Even with Adora not moving, it made her lower half start to go numb. In a good way, of course. 

Catra wiggled her hips to give Adora a hint as to what she wanted and she got it. She gave a big thrust and Catra’s toes curled. It went deep. It felt  _ good. _

“ Mmm, go faster.” She said trying to pick up the pace. Deep and slow was okay when there was no audience, no people telling you what to do, but not for where they were now. 

Adora huffed and went faster. Catra’s gut was churning, her insides scrambled. She put her face into the palms of her hands and...well, she screamed. Loud. Thank goodness this building was new and she had no next door neighbors yet, because they would definitely be calling the police. Her eyes rolled back and her toes extended. It was probably not a good idea to cover her face up, but it wasn’t like she could control her body at this point. 

When Adora tried to keep going she pulled the brakes on it. There was a lot that could happen if she were to continue, and she did not want to test it on live. Her hand flew back, stopping Adora’s hips from moving. Catra’s other arm held her weight up and she almost dug her nails into the blonde’s white skin. 

The blonde’s breath was labored and all she did was pant for a good minute before sliding out of Catra’s pussy. It wasn’t hard. The strap coming out smooth as butter. 

Catra watched the chat and tips come in with a satisfied smile. Adora moved away before she could reciprocate, that was okay, she didn’t have to. She got out of the bed and took the strap off, while Catra addressed the fans. 

“ That was the stream! Thank you all for coming. I go live every Wednesday and Sunday at 8 and post premium pics and videos at $10. Make sure you stay subscribed because there will be more like this in the future. Bye!” She said, waving when she finished speaking. Adora was already by the desk, so she ended the stream. 

Catra rolled on her back and giggled. “ Wow that was great! The sex and the livestream.” Adora blushed and looked at the monitor, her eyes searching. Catra got off the bed and stood next to Adora, it was a miracle she was even standing in the first place. Her legs did feel like jelly. 

“ Okay, let’s see what we made today in tips.” She got the mouse and clicked around her profile, pulling up the day’s earnings. “ Holy shit.” Adora said, her eyes wide and she looked at Catra in glee. They had made about 1,000 dollars in tips, probably the most Catra had ever made in a night. 

“ Yeah, holy shit.” She was in a state of disbelief. Was this true? At the rate they were going, she could probably go back to college. Adora pulled her in a big hug, the blonde swaying them back and forth in it. She pulled back and pulled Catra into a kiss. 

What the hell. 

They did not kiss outside of sex. The brunette ignored what just happened and walked away from Adora, “ Want to take some pictures before we get out of these?” She asked, fully averting what happened prior. Adora furrowed her eyebrows, but shook it off. “ Yeah, sure.”

* * *

She was at Scorpia’s house, sitting on her couch. It was a “brunch day” and their friend Entrapta was finally able to get off work to hang with her and Scorpia. She had no idea what the light purple haired woman’s job was, because who in the hell would allow their employees to have purple hair, but she talked about it all the time. 

“- And then, Hordak accidentally drank a tube of an unknown substance because he thought it was water! We still haven’t figured out what is what.” Entrapta explained excitedly, her arms moving animatedly. Catra nodded along to the story, not knowing what was going on at all. Scorpia laughed loudly, her hand hitting Catra’s back. She wheezed at the blow, her friend was strong as hell. 

Scorpia rubbed her back and side hugged her, “ Sorry, Cat. Oh! What happened last week. Did it go well?” Entrapta raised an eyebrow, not knowing what was going on, Scorpia supplied her the general story. 

“ Oh, you’re still doing that? I could’ve sworn that career would have died by now. You know, data never lies.” Entrapta said, rubbing her chin and looking troubled. 

Scorpia stuck up for her. “ Not Catra though! She’s thriving ever since she added Adora. I’m guessing of course. She hasn’t told me yet.” Catra rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch, her hands behind her head. “ It’s great. The number of subscriptions has gone up in the last week. I am thriving.” Her smile was smug. 

“ Who’s Adora? I don’t remember that name.” The scientist said, tilting her head to the side. Catra didn’t speak because she knew Scorpia would. 

“ She knew Perfuma! And then Perfuma showed her to Catra and boom! Sparks!” She said boisterously. Catra brought her hands down and looked at Scorpia, confusion on her face. “ What? Sparks? There’s no sparks.” Scorpia covered her mouth and her eyes widened.

“ What?” She said, trying to get some more information. 

“ Fascinating, Catra appears to be in denial of obvious romantic tension between her and this, “ Adora”.” She said, speaking as if she was recording her findings. Catra shook her head, trying to grasp the situation. 

“ No! There’s no sparks. No feelings. Nothing. This is a work relationship! We only kissed once!” Now it was Catra’s turned to cover her mouth. She said too much. Scorpia’s hand fell from her mouth and she just stared at Catra in surprise. Entrapta was scribbling away at a journal, with cats on it? What the hell was going on. 

“ Catra… are you talking about outside of sex? Like you guys weren’t getting it on?” She asked. 

Catra’s face scrunched up, “ First of all, never say “ getting it on '' ever again. And yes, it was outside of sex. She was happy and I was happy… then kiss.” She explained simply, her eyes going from friend to friend. 

None knew what to say, not even Entrapta, who Catra thought knew everything. Catra shifted on the couch uncomfortably, she played with the strands of her hair in her usual nervous manner. 

“ I brought tea everyone!” Suddenly, Perfuma came around the hallway with a tray of three tea cups. She had a bright smile on her face, and her flowing blonde hair contrasted to the awkwardness of the living room. 

She set it down on the coffee table in the middle of the room and twiddled with her hands, unsure where to go next. “ Um, Catra? I couldn’t help but overhear—”

Catra interrupted her, perhaps it was rude, but she was frustrated. “ You were eavesdropping, Perfuma. Just say that.” She sunk further into the couch, making eye contact with the floor. Perfuma looked over to Scorpia with a worried expression and made her way over to Catra, sitting next to her on the couch. She touched her knee softly. 

She turned her head to look at the blonde, her kind brown eyes waiting for Catra to speak. She sighed, “ I’m sorry for saying that. It was rude. I’m just frustrated.” Perfuma patted her knee and got up, distributing the tea to Entrapta and Scorpia, and then to her. 

“ Here, drink this. I waited until it was cool to bring it out. And yes I was listening to your conversation, Catra, that was not kind of me to do, so I’m sorry for that.” Perfuma said, watching Catra take a sip. 

It was good.

“ I heard that you and Adora kissed last week, outside of your set parameters. And you thought nothing of it, right? Or did you?” She asked, making Catra think of what she really felt. 

Things were great. It was a slip up. Nothing like that ever happened again, she was fine now. But, their sex… it wasn’t like pornstar sex… it was intimate,  _ loving _ sex. 

“ I did think something of it, but it won’t work right? What we have relies on us both being coworkers, us both staying in that work mindset. If she leaves because of something I said … it would be ruined.” 

After she spoke. She basically inhaled her tea, the liquid soothing her sore throat. She was about to cry. 

“ I think you should talk to Adora. Relationships are built on communication, even work ones.” She felt her knee being rubbed and she smiled at the woman. 

Then she laughed, a tear falling from her eye. “ I-I’m ruining brunch day. I’ll stop. This isn’t about me.” She tried to say, trying to move the topic off of her.

“ Catra, we’re your best friends. That’s what brunch day is about, hanging with your best buds.” Scorpia said earnestly and Entrapta nodded from her chair across the room. 

Catra put her cup on the coffee table and rested her hands in her lap. “ I just don’t want to ruin this. I can finish college with this money. I can finish…” her throat was too sore to continue, she wiped the flowing tears from her face and sobbed. Perfuma held onto her and Scorpia as well, their embraces comforting her. 

When she got her tears to subside a bit she continued. “ I can finish what I promised my mom before she died. I promised her that I was going to be the first person to finish college in my family. And I never did. If I ruin this, I’ll feel even more like a failure than I did then.” 

Perfuma sat up and held her hands, looking into her eyes softly. “ Catra, it’s not your fault she died. It was an accident. I’m sure she’ll be proud of you no matter what happens.” 

And she went on, “ And it’s okay to fail sometimes. You were depressed. Nobody expected you to power through something that hurt you like that.”

It’s true. She was depressed. Some days she didn’t want to get out of bed or brush her teeth, just knowing that her mom wasn’t on the Earth anymore, crushed her. Soon, her grades dropped, then she failed her classes and couldn’t take them again because she violated her scholarship. 

They had joked that she would be the next Bill gates. That she would make computers and be a household name. But, she would never get to see it happen. 

“ I know. It hurt, I had no control over the situation.” She said looking away from the woman. 

“ But now you do, Catra. This girl likes you, I just know it. And together you can make your mom proud. Just tell her how you feel.” She said, gripping Catra’s hands and looking into her blue and green eyes. 

Catra looked to Scorpia and Entrapta, both of them actively nodding. “ Ok, I’ll do it.” She said, feeling confident after confiding in her friends. 

“ That’s my Wildcat!” Scorpia said engulfing her in a hug. And Entrapta stood up and got in the hug too, a rare sight for her. It was going to be alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is next -evil laugh-
> 
> I have zero interpersonal skills so don’t judge me on how I resolve angst lol


	4. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finally tells Adora the truth... at some point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey as I’ve mentioned before I have no idea how people resolve issues/ conflict so don’t get mad at me lol

She never told Adora how she felt. How could she? Things were good as it was, it didn’t matter that she felt something every time they had sex, like she was someone worth validation and care. 

It had been three months and they fell into an easy balance. Take photos, take videos, stream, and eat lunch. Normal stuff. Except for the fact that they also started having sex out side of streaming day. It felt like her and Adora were always together. Like… like a couple. 

“Ugh!” 

Adora looked up to face her, concerned. Were they in bed together on a Thursday? Yes. Was it concerning? Also, yes.

“ What happened? Did I bite too hard?” She asked, her head coming up from where it was, in the crux of Catra’s neck. Catra met eyes with Adora, blue eyes staring worryingly into her multi colored ones. 

She shook her head, a reassuring smile on her face. “No, it was fine. It felt good.” She said, bringing her hands up to pull Adora’s neck down, trying to get Adora back on track, but she wouldn’t budge. The blonde sat up, her hands resting on Catra’s shoulders and her ass on Catra’s hips. 

Her brow was furrowed and her head was tilted. “Catra, what is wrong?” She would not let it go. Catra rolled her eyes, “ Nothing, just keep going.” She said, reaching her hands up and trying to get Adora back down. The blonde caught her wrists and held them tight. 

“No! Tell me what’s wrong!”

“It’s nothing! There’s nothing wrong! I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Adora got off of Catra and let go of her, she shook her head furiously as she got off the bed. Catra furrowed her brows, unsure why Adora was acting like this. 

Adora searched the room, finding her bra and pulling it on over her head. She struggled a bit, her shoulders and arms were still sweaty and it wouldn’t go over them. Then, it finally went over and she sighed. 

“ Adora, wait. Where are you going?” Adora ignored her, put on her shirt, and went to find her shoes. 

She got out of the bed and followed her, “ Adora!” The blonde had a scowl on her face, blonde hair messy and not in her usual ponytail. She toed on her shoes and headed for the front door. 

Catra grabbed her bicep before she could unlock the door and leave. Adora whipped her head around, looking from Catra’s hand to her face. The brunette let go quickly, like she had been burned. “ I’m going home, Catra.” She said, quietly, her eyes looking somewhere on the floor. 

“ Why?” Catra asked, whispering. She knew what conversation was coming. 

“ Do you want to talk about it, or do you want to pretend like it didn’t happen? Because honestly, I want to know why you haven’t said anything about it.” Adora was mad, she had the right to be. They had been beating around the bush for months now. 

She didn’t say anything, her guilty expression saying enough. 

“ Catra, look, I like you, okay? More than what this silly agreement is.” She explained. Taking Catra’s hands in hers and turning to face her. Catra shook her head, not wanting to hear what Adora had to say. It was too much. No.

“ You’re funny, and sexy, and I want to be with you. Like,  **with** you. I want to be your girlfriend.” She finally looked at Catra head on, her blue eyes watering and face splitting into a smile. Catra closed her eyes tightly, she didn’t want to see her face. 

“I can’t, Adora.” Catra had tears falling from her eyes, she opened them, her vision blurry. Adora’s face fell. 

“Why? I thought you liked me back, Catra? Am I.. Am I just here for money? Is that all I am to you?” She asked, trying to get more information. Her hands gripped tighter as she spoke, but Catra still couldn’t look at her. She turned her head to the side, not wanting to see the hurt. 

“No! Of course not! You’re more than that to me.” She cried, finally looking at Adora; she was crying too. The blonde swallowed roughly and slipped her hands out of Catra’s.

“I… I’m gonna go.” She said, crestfallen. Catra panicked and held on, searching tired, dejected eyes. She let go. 

“ Catra, this is not goodbye. I just need some time to think, you know? I’ll see you Sunday.” And with that, she opened the door and left. Leaving Catra in a worse state than before. 

* * *

Catra drove over to Scorpia and Perfuma’s house, desperate for some sort of help. She did the thing that she was actively trying to avoid. Now, Adora was ready to walk out the door. Well, she did do that already, so what was next? Catra thought that avoiding the kiss topic would help them, but it was gnawing at her the whole time. It was so selfish, what she did. Putting a pause on Adora’s obvious romantic feelings for her, for a check. 

Yes, she wanted to go to school, but that would always be there. She had someone in her life that could help her get to her goal and love her. 

She made a mistake, a huge one. Catra parked in their driveway and walked up to their door. What would they say when they figure out Catra had been lying to them for months. Telling them that she told Adora her truth and that worked it out? She was a terrible friend. 

Catra knocked on the door, the weather was terrible. It was dreary and overcast, making the day even shittier. 

“Hey— Oh, Catra you look terrible.” Scorpia said bluntly. She did look bad. Her coworker, who she was about to fuck, left her and she’s been crying ever since. So, if she looked good, that would’ve been alarming. 

Catra gave her a tiny smile to comfort her, but it fell flat. Scorpia moved and let her in. She walked through the entryway and sat at her dining table, resting her warm cheek on the cool surface. 

“ Perfuma’s at work right now, so it’s just me!” She said, but it felt like she shouted it. Her head was pounding from crying and every noise hurt. 

“ Great.” She muttered weakly, giving her a thumbs up. Scorpia pulled out a chair next to her and sat in it. Even that was loud. She put a hand on her back and rubbed it. 

“ Catra, you’re my best friend. I hate to see you like this. It reminds me of coll-” her eyes widened and she stopped rubbing. Backtracking, she said, “ I want you to be alright. Tell me how I can help.” She continued the soothing rubs. 

Catra sat up and faced the platinum blonde. It was a miracle she made it to her house, her eyes were so puffy, she could barely see a thing. “ I don’t know what to do, Scorpia. I fucked everything up.”

Scorpia kissed her teeth and shook her head, “ I know you didn’t, Catra. You know how I know?” Catra raised her eyebrows, not knowing where she was going. 

“ Because you came here. If you really messed up things like you said-”

“-fucked things up,” she said, interrupting Scorpia, the action making her smile a little at Scorpia’s reluctance to curse. 

Scorpia chuckled, “ Yes, that, if it was really bad. You wouldn’t be here. You would be stuck in your apartment. But, like Perfuma said, “ you have control over this”. Also, we know you didn’t tell Adora.”

Catra’s eyes went wide, “Really?” The taller woman smiled. “Of course we knew. The way you told us wasn’t how I expected things to go with you two. By the way you talked about her, I knew there was immediate chemistry there, so why would you go on first dates and do all of those couple things?”

The brunette nodded, knowing she was caught in a lie. “ I have to fix this.” She said. 

“ I know you can do it.  **For real** this time.” Scorpia said, her dark brown eyes showing support. 

Catra nodded. “ I will do it this time, I promise, Scorpia.” The other woman smiled widely and enveloped Catra in a bone crushing hug, her specialty.

* * *

Catra bit her lip as she waited for Adora to arrive, hopefully her plan would work and their relationship would mend back together. She waited in the kitchen and something caught her eye. Those damn cat shakers. Catra picked them up and thought about when she first got them, how charming it was. 

Then, there were knocks and she quickly put the trinkets down. She inhaled deeply and made her way over to the door. With a swish, she opened the door and saw Adora. Her hair was up and righty and she had a smile on her face. “ Hey, Catra.” 

She was so beautiful. Catra had to resist the urge to kiss her right there. “ Hey, Adora.” They stared at each other for a minute before Catra snapped out of it and let the blonde in, closer the door after her. 

They stood in silence for a while and both spoke. 

“ I cancelled the stream today-“

“ We need to talk-”

They both stopped and looked at each other. Then laughed at the situation. 

“ Okay, you go first.” Catra said, letting Adora speak. 

The blonde walked over to Catra and pulled her into a hug, a tight one at that. And the brunette wrapped her arms around her back. “ I was just going to say that we need to talk about us, after the stream.”

Catra nodded and leaned her cheek on Adora’s shoulder. “ That’s why I cancelled today’s stream.” Adora pulled back from the hug, her eyes wide and her hands gripping Catra’s shoulders. “ Really?”

She chuckled, “ You’re important to me and I want you to know that. And I don’t want to lose you.” She said earnestly. Adora laughed and hugged her again, she was crying. 

“ I’ll drive us somewhere so we can eat some dinner too.” Catra said, grabbing her wallet and keys from the counter. 

Adora nodded and Catra led them out of the apartment, turning the lights off and shutting the door.

* * *

They settled into Chili’s and ordered some drinks, a lemonade for Catra and a margarita for Adora. 

“ What? You’re driving!” She said after the waitress left. Catra rolled her eyes and spoke. 

“ Adora, I’m sorry. For everything. I was selfish and because of that, I led you into this dark pit of despair.” She said, being completely honest with Adora. 

The blonde laughed. “ Okay, Catra. You hurt my feelings, like a lot. But, you didn’t lead me into a pit of despair. We were having good sex regularly, nothing was despairing about that.” She smiled and held onto Catra’s hand across from her. 

Catra shook her head, “ Sorry, that was dramatic. I just… I know I led you on. And to be honest, I like you too, like a lot. And have wanted to be with you from the start. I was just scared.” She said, shrugging her shoulders. 

Adora’s face scrunched up in the cute way it always did, “ Aw you like me, that’s embarrassing.” Catra hit her hand, “ Oh shut up. You like me too.” 

The server came back with their drinks and Adora’s eyes lit up at her huge margarita glass. She thanked her and ordered some cheese fries for an appetizer. It was like deja vu because the server was a flustered mess at Adora’s words. 

Adora leaned her chin on her palm. “ Okay so where were we. Oh right! You were talking about how much you like me.” Her eyes shimmered at the teasing and she wiggled her eyebrows. 

Catra laughed. “ No, we were talking about how much you like me.” She pointed at Adora and then herself as she spoke. 

“ Mhmm,” Adora hummed and sipped at her drink. 

And Catra got back to semi-serious. “ So, I was scared because I thought you would leave me. I guess I kinda have abandonment issues.” She laughed it off. 

Adora shook her head, “ I believe in you, Catra. I wouldn’t leave you on a whim and never speak to you again, that’s fucked up. And I understand that we kind of financially support one another now. That would be dumb.” Catra sighed, if you put it simply like that, her reasoning sounded dumb. 

“ Yeah that would be dumb, wouldn’t it? The thing is, you staying was so important to me and my goal, I forgot to consider the fact that you’re a person with feelings.” Adora nodded, still sipping. 

She stopped, and looked at a Catra. “What goal?” She was interested, her blue eyes unwavering. 

“ Uh, you know how I said I was supposed to finish college… Well this money from OnlyFans would help go to that.” Adora nodded and sipped some more. “That’s great, Catra.”

She debated telling her why she really couldn’t go to college and knew she had to get everything off her chest. 

“ I originally went on a scholarship. An academic one.” She was proud of that, it was a big deal when she got it, her mom and her went out to Red Lobster and everything. 

Adora nodded along to her story, her chin resting on her palm. 

“ But my mom died my junior year and I got so depressed I lost my scholarship and flunked out.”

The blonde frowned and got up to sit on Catra’s side of the booth, wrapping her arm around her. “ I’m sorry that happened to you. If you don’t mind me asking… how?” Catra rubbed at her arm around her shoulder and looked up at Adora. 

“ Car accident. On New Year’s. She took care of an older lady who fell that night, she was meaning to drive over to her house and help her but… never made it.” 

Catra already mourned for her mother. She didn’t cry when she told the story anymore, if anything it made her remember how kind she was, even in the middle of the night. She took care of herself and Catra, and she was grateful for that. 

“ Catra… I” Adora stuttered, stroking her brunette hair, not knowing what to say. “ You don’t have to say anything, just stay with me and we’ll be alright. 

“ Okay. I have to go back to my side though, I don’t want my margarita to melt.” Catra laughed and turned to kiss Adora on the cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Next chapter is the last one. Sorry for this one being so short, but it will be double posted with the last chapter so... yay? I guess
> 
> \- And also for more background on Catra’s mom. She didn’t finish high school because she had Catra in high school. She worked as an unofficial caretaker for an older woman ( unofficial because she never went to school to be a nurse).
> 
> \- I wish I could’ve fit that in there but couldn’t find a good place for it. 
> 
> \- Aaand Shadow Weaver is Adora’s mom. I’m tired of writing mean parents so I didn’t include that. Honestly, I’ve had my fill with mean parents, so I just focused on a good one. 
> 
> \- All you need to know is that SW formed Adora’s people pleasing nature and her rule of bringing gifts to people’s houses


	5. Let’s Break the Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stream and a celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Adora’s outfit(blue)](https://www.fashionnova.com/products/body-language-3-piece-garter-set-ivory)
> 
> [Catra’s outfit (red)](https://www.fashionnova.com/products/bring-back-the-heat-lace-2-piece-set-black)

“ Sorry for canceling Sunday’s livestream, there was a last emergency and we couldn’t come to the live.” Catra explained to the camera, addressing her audience. 

Adora leaned behind her and whispered in her ear, “Yeah, I fucked your brains out in your car after we ate.” Catra blushed and turned around to slap Adora on the shoulder. “ What? It’s true?” She said, giggling to herself. 

Catra rolled her eyes and continued talking. “ And I have news to share with you all. We are officially merging our channels into one. And yes it’s what you think it is. We’re becoming a couple channel!” 

Fruitsaladyum: YAY IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!!

  
  


Skinnyque_nn21: Oh that’s great I can save some money now…

Pussydestroyer89: I’m glad I came back, sorry for leaving!!

  
  


Catra grabbed Adora’s face and planted a big wet kiss on her lips. Since Wednesday night, they talked and talked and talked. And it didn’t take a genius for Catra to know she was in love with Adora. Her thoughtless acts, her selflessness, her charm… It was like her mom sent her someone to help her, like she did all of her life. 

“ I’m going to give you guys two choices, type 1 for choice 1 and 2 for choice 2. Got it?” She explained, holding her fingers up to demonstrate. 

Adora got bored and sat behind her while she spoke to the fans, her hands in her lap and her hair falling perfectly over shoulders. 

“ Okay, type 1 if you want to see me take the strap.” She waited a little before she proposed the second option, they were going to freak. “ Now, type 2 for… can I get a drum roll please, babe?” She asked, and Adora delivered, patting her thighs to mimick a drum. 

She stopped and Catra finished. “ Sixty-nine! A personal favorite for She-Ra back there.” Adora got up and peeked her head over Catra’s shoulder.

“ Yes, I do enjoy when she sits on my face.” She said, smiling widely. “ And I enjoy eating pussy.” Catra added simply, smirking at the camera. 

Were they biased? Definitely. But it didn’t matter in the end. They would just have fun. 

1,1,2,2,2,1,1,2,1,2,2,2,2

“ Okay, Babe. It’s really close. What do you decide today’s winner is?” Catra asked, glancing at Adora in her peripheral. The blonde did the stupid ass thinking face, her chin inbetween her thumb and pointer finger to decide the winner. 

“ Hmm, I think it goes to number two. What do you think?” She asked, putting her mouth on Catra’s neck and sucking at the skin there, making Catra laugh. She still moved her head, giving her more room to work with, despite the giggles it produced. 

“ Yeah, clearly two.” She said absentmindedly, instead focusing on Adora bringing her kisses and bites down her neck and to her chest. “ mmm,” she moaned when Adora licked at her right tit. Her eyes rolled back and she had a blissful smile on her face. The fans were probably eating it up. 

  
  


Adora pushed her hair out of the way and made her way down further. Her bra did nothing to support her breasts, it was for show. The blonde pushed the piece of clothing down, and it flipped down, exposing her tits to the cool air of the bedroom. 

Catra moved to make Adora’s job easier, it looked like she was going to break her neck just to put her mouth on her nipples. Now, she wasn’t facing the camera anymore, instead her left side was to it. Adora smiled and sucked on her left nipple while tweaking the other. Catra slid her hand through Adora’s blonde hair, massaging her scalp. 

“ That’s good, baby.” She said, reveling in the pleasure of having her girlfriend suck her nipples. Adora glanced up through her lashes and smirked with her nipple in her mouth. She was so dumb. 

Then she bit it. “ Ah!” That was surprising. In her shock, she gripped Adora’s hair and the blonde groaned. Oh yeah, she liked that. Catra sighed and turned to the projection, tips and comments. With the new choice element added, it lowered the chances of getting annoying suggestions that they most likely didn’t want to do. It helped, tremendously. 

She scratched Adora’s head with her blunt nails, the blonde having moved on to Catra’s other nipple. She paid the same amount of attention she did with the other one. 

Catra wanted to pleasure Adora. It was really hard to get her to reciprocate on live, she just never wanted to. But in private, Catra was almost always knuckle deep in her.

Catra pulled at her hair and removed her from her breasts. It felt good, but they promised the fans sixty-nine, and it was time to deliver. 

Adora stared at her, her mouth wet with her spit and her eyes glossed over. She sighed and stroked her head. 

They also got rid of the “Adora always tops and be vocal” aspect. Sometimes she didn’t feel like bottoming or vice versa. She reached behind herself and unclamped her bra, the piece of clothing later thrown haphazardly away by Adora. Then, she and her girlfriend kissed. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her neck, completely succumbing to the sensations. 

Every tongue or scrape of teeth she felt. She felt herself fall downwards and strong hands gripped at her waist, making sure she was safe. They stopped kissing to stare in each other’s eyes, Adora’s were barely open, but she was still present. She blinked and her hair was pushed behind her ear by Adora. Perfectly valid, intimate sex, for two women in a relationship. 

Catra sneaked in another peck before leaning back, straddling Adora’s rib cage. Adora’s hands travelled up her back and caressed her flat stomach. She did a crunch and met Catra half way, getting another kiss. And Catra’s hands went behind her back to unclasp the beautiful bra she had on. It was a vibrant blue, which matched her eyes, something that Catra loved. 

It fell away and revealed Adora’s ample chest. She gave a few teasing squeezes. The blonde wasn’t as sensitive as she was up there, so she decided to leave it alone. 

It was a hassle to get the bottoms off of both of them, but they succeeded. The amount of time it took to get in them fully exceeded the amount it took to get out, which was a pain in the ass. 

Adora laid on her back, an excited expression on her face. She really loved when Catra sat in her face. The brunette asked her, “ Are you ready?” To which Adora enthusiastically agreed. “ Good girl.” Catra said, stroking Adora’s hair back one more time before she took her position above Adora’s face. The blonde held on tightly to her hips and Catra leaned her hands on the other’s hips. 

She moved down to Adora’s vulva and took in the smell. She was definitely aroused. Her legs automatically parted and Catra was met with easy access. Well, it would be easy if Adora wasn’t also starting to lick and suck and her. This was the hardest part of this position, sometimes she was so overcome with pleasure, she would forget to continue on her. 

She felt sucks at her clit and pokes at her vagina, but she also had a mission. Catra bit at Adora’s thighs and sucked at the teeth marks she made. She kept this going until she got to her vagina. 

“ Oh, fuck.” She cursed, Adora had a finger inside of her and immediately found her g-spot, and she was sucking at her clit. Catra’s eyes rolled back and her efforts slacked due to her inability to function. 

This position was always a challenge between her and Adora. “Who could make who cum first?” It was never Adora. She was a whiz at it. Or maybe Catra was just sensitive. 

Adora slowed down, sensing Catra was not able to keep going due to the inferno of pleasure in her gut. Catra regained control and headed straight for the sweet spot. She flattened her tongue out and swiped broadly on Adora’s clit. She bucked her hips up, seeking the friction, and got it. Catra then pointed the muscle and swirled around the sensitive bud, getting Adora to fall from her pussy and pant to the ceiling. 

“Shit, Baby.” She managed to pant out, grabbing a cheek full of her ass. Then, she kept going, faster this time. Her mouth soaked with Adora’s arousal. She added her fingers in rubbing at her clit because her jaw was getting tired, she could tell Adora was about to cum. Her hips were jerking sporadically and she was loudly moaning behind her.

“ I’m coming.” She managed to squeak out, her mouth wide open and her eyes closed tightly. Good, she was going to win-

Adora kept thrusting her fingers through her orgasm. Making Catra’s thighs quiver and her to cum as well. “Oh, me too, Baby. Fuck.” 

Best orgasm ever? Did she pass out again? She could not feel her legs anymore. 

She heard Adora close out the stream and she moved to lay on her back. Watching the blonde turn the ring lights off and move the camera to its original spot. Such a good girlfriend. 

Catra felt the bed dip next to her and she saw Adora sit next to her. The blonde pulled her up to lean her head on her thigh, stroking her brown hair as she fell asleep. 

* * *

“ Have you thought about when you would go back to school yet?” Adora asked, washing her hair. They were in the shower and Catra was wiped out from the stream they had, she could barely get out of bed. Her legs were complete jelly. 

Catra sighed as Adora massaged the shampoo into her hair, the feeling relaxing her. “ I go in the fall.” The blonde stopped and brought her hands down, surprise on her face. “ Really Catra? You’re serious?” Catra turned around and nodded. “ Yeah, I really am.” 

“ Oh my goodness! Are you going to BMU? I hope you are. We can be college sweethearts. Or not because we didn’t meet in college, but we can still say that to whoever asks-” Adora rambled on. 

“ So why are you in college so late? I’m younger than you, so you would’ve graduated by now?” Catra asked, interrupting Adoras spiel. 

Adora blushed and looked away. “ It's a really convoluted story.” Catra shook her head and got Adora to look back at her. 

The blonde sighed and explained. “ So, my mom forced me to go to this terrible college. Not terrible as in quality, but terrible as in treatment. I don’t want to go into what happened there, but just know it was bad. She wanted me to go into business and take over her company. Blah, blah, blah. I didn’t want to. So I ran away.” Adora continued Catra’s hair, turning her body to rinse the hair under the spray of the shower. 

Catra’s eyes widened. Were they just going to skip over the ran away part? She deadpanned, her head still under the water as Adora got the suds out. “ Yes I did. And I transferred to BMU. I didn’t have the right credits to get in as a senior, so I’m still taking those and making them up, so hopefully we can both be seniors at the same time. Plus, I want to do sports medicine.” 

Adora explained that so matter of factly, like everyone ran away from home. What the hell. 

“ Okay… that was a convoluted story.” She said, grabbing her soapy loofah from Adora and scrubbing her body clean. The blonde nodded and shrugged. “I’m over it now. I don’t talk to that bitch anymore and I’m with you. No worries.” She said, giving Catra an Eskimo kiss. 

“ We’re a bunch of weirdos, aren’t we?” She said, now cleaning Adora’s body with a sponge.  


She nodded, “ Yes, we are. Now can we please fuck in the shower? You looked so sexy listening to my convoluted back story.” Adora asked, wrapping her arms around Catra’s neck. She nodded and Adora slid lower and lower and…

* * *

“Oh my, Perfuma! It’s so nice to see you again!” Adora said excitedly, walking across the room to give her a hug. 

“ Yes, it’s good to see you again, Adora.”

Perfuma said softly, patting the other’s blonde’s back in their hug. 

It was another Brunch Day. This time, she was encouraged to bring Adora along. They had been in an official relationship for a month, it was time. Catra had no worries for when Adora would meet her friends, she was charming and smooth. It would go along fine. 

They pulled from the hug and Adora saw Scorpia, “You must be Scorpia.” Scorpia chuckled and pulled her into a hug. For how much the blonde went to the gym, she could never rival Scorpia’s strength. Catra could’ve sworn she saw Adora feet lift from the ground. Then, Scorpia whispered into her ear and her eyes widened. Now, Catra wanted to know what she said. 

“ Hi, Entrapta.” Adora said. Ok, now she was just showing off her friend knowledge. Catra rolled her eyes and smiled. She made her way over to Perfuma and Scorpia as her girlfriend continued her conversation. 

They were now sitting as close as humanly possible. Scorpia was in an armchair, while Perfuma was sitting in her lap, feeding her fruit from a plate. They were so cute and sometimes Catra hoped she would turn out like them. 

“ You guys are ridiculous,” she said, sitting on the couch adjacent to them. Catra crossed her legs and put on a smug face. 

Perfuma set the plate down and turned to face Catra. “Aw, Catra. This is what love is like. Soon, it’ll happen to you. It has it already?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Catra blushed and looked away from her, “Maybe.” Perfuma clapped excitedly and Scorpia joined her. “That’s great, Catra.” 

“ What happened?” Adora said, falling on the couch next to Catra and making her shake with the force. The brunette laughed and shoved Adora away. She persisted and snuck a kiss on her cheek. 

“Ugh, just how I love you.” Catra said. It came out so easily she forgot they’d never said that to each other. Adora stopped playing and a wide smile appeared on her face. 

“ You do?” Adora asked, her face a mixture between shook and glee. Catra nodded and faced Adora. She kissed Adora on the lips and the blonde pulled back quickly. She was confused until the blonde said, “ I didn’t even get to tell you I loved you back before you swooped in and kissed me.” They both laughed and kissed again. It was a ‘safe for work’ kiss. 

Perfuma and Scorpia were both crying at the open affection, wiping each other tears and everything. 

“ Oh, so this is Adora.” Entrapta said, finally piecing together who the new woman that entered the home was. Catra turned her head in the purple haired girl’s direction, baffled expression on her face. That woman was too much sometimes. Adora giggled and looked from Catra to Entrapta. 

“ Didn’t we have a whole conversation just now?” Entrapta shrugged and went back to writing on her iPad. 

Catra shook her head and spoke to Adora, “ It takes a while for her to get warmed up to people, so don’t feel bad.” Adora nodded and smirked at Catra, “ It’s your turn to meet my friends.”

The brunette huffed and crossed her arms. “I can handle two sparkly bisexuals.” Catra said smugly. 

Adora laughed. “ You’re right. They are bisexual and… sparkly. Just... Glimmer is a bit intense.”

“ She can’t be that bad.” 

* * *

“ And that’s for making Adora sad! And that’s for making her be a pornstar full time! And that’s for… well nothing I just like hitting you.” Glimmer hit Catra about five times on her... everything. Some she deserved and some were uncalled for. 

“Glimmer, you didn’t have to do all that.” Bow spoke to Glimmer. 

Maybe Catra underestimated Glimmer’s full wrath. Adora held onto her and rested her chin on her shoulder. “ Sorry for letting her hit you for so long. I didn’t think she would actually do it.” Adora said into her ear. 

“ And Glimmer, it’s not “pornstar” anymore, it’s sex worker or cam girl.” Bow explained to his girlfriend. They were the perfect angry and calm duo. It was kind of cute. 

“ No, Bow I am a pornstar. I do porn and I’m a star. That’s it. No sugar coating.” The black man nodded and smiled at her. So weird. 

“ Adora, how are you friends with these two?” 

The blonde laughed and kissed Catra’s cheek. “ I don’t know. When I ran here, they were the first people I met and they basically forced me into being best friends with them.” Adora said, shrugging. 

They were in her apartment. Adora’s apartment. Well, it wasn’t hers. She was roommates with Sparkles and Arrows. It was kind of embarrassing to admit that she had never been inside of the place until now, one and a half months into their relationship. But, they did things out of order anyway. 

She eyed the couple in the kitchen, they were talking about something, the shorter of the two waving her hands frantically. 

Catra stage whispered to Adora, “ Do you need help? Are you being held against your will?” Adora snickered at her joke. 

Adora looked to her friends, who were still talking, and then to Catra, smirking. “ Wanna see my room?” She whispered. Catra nodded and was dragged off the couch and to her girlfriend’s room. 

Once inside, she saw a glimpse of her room, it was dark and small. Then, she was pulled into a kiss before she could look some more. Adora moved her hips towards her and lowered her hands down to her ass, gripping it tightly. 

She stopped kissing her to bite at her ear, making Catra squirm and giggle. Adora brought her hand to her mouth. “ Shh, you have to be quiet.” Adora said into her ear. The sound sending shivers down her spine. 

Catra nodded and felt Adora pull her leggings down to just above her knees. She felt long nimble fingers lightly tease at her vulva, the feeling turning her on. Sure they had sex infront of people for a living, but the idea of Adora’s friends overhearing them-

“ Oh, fuck,” she said, the words muffled by Adora’s hand when her fingers went inside her vagina. Her eyes rolled back and she held onto the hand covering her mouth for support. It was getting quicker and quicker for her to cum when Adora touched her, and now was one of those times it would be quick. 

Adora looked into her eyes as she thrusted, her palm soaked in Catra’s wetness. She was going to-to

“Mmm!”

Her knees shook and buckled as she came, she lost her balance and Adora had to catch her, scooping her from under her armpits. Catra had a dazed smile on her face and Adora laughed. 

Adora picked her up and helped her pull her leggings and underwear up. The blonde held on to her waist and flicked the light on.

“ So, this is my room.” Adora said, as if Catra’s legs didn’t feel like jello. She chuckled and leaned into the embrace. 

“ Yes, very nice.” Catra said, still in a daze. Adora led her over to her bed and the younger woman fell back on it with a sigh. 

“Adora!” Glimmer exclaimed, bursting into Adora’s room, shocking Catra out of her stupor. She sat up quickly and shot the multi colored haired girl a bothered look. 

“ What the hell Glitter? We could’ve been naked in here.” Catra said, eyeing Adora. 

Glimmer ignored her and spoke to Adora. “ We were thinking about ordering pizza and watching a movie, you in?” Adora looked at Catra and nodded at Glimmer, “ Sure.”

Then, the sparkly girl left the two of them alone. Adora sighed and sat next to Catra on the bed. Pushing her hair back and gazing into her eyes, she said, “ You and Glimmer are kind of alike. It won’t take long for you guys to become friends.” Catra huffed and fell back on the bed. 

She got an idea and popped up on one elbow, “ Think we can break our record?” Adora basically jumped her bones at the preposition.

* * *

1 Year Later

“ Damn, Adora that was hard.” Catra said on the phone with Adora. She was leaving her last class of the year. She finally finished what she started. Her final exam was challenging and her teacher was a bitch. But, she did it. She was going to graduate college. 

“ Yeah, mine was hard too- Oh! I almost forgot. Can you meet me at The Violet Dream, I have something for you!” Adora said excitedly. 

Catra agreed and hung up. Her girlfriend was so...unique sometimes. In the time since they got together, Adora was so sweet to her. She checked in on her and made sure she was alright. Surprisingly, school was a lot better when she wasn’t depressed. Everyday was a new day worth living. 

Also, with the money they made together on OnlyFans, they decided it was time to go into retirement. Their fans were very supportive and encouraging, but she couldn’t help but feel closer to her goal. 

They had gained over 200 subscribers in the first three months, that plus the 15 dollar subscription and custom pictures and videos, put them in financial paradise. 

She and Adora also moved in together. It was immediate, after seeing what Glimmer did, Catra asked her to move in the next day. 

And with worries of job offers being rescinded due to their past affiliations with sex work, it was time to pull the curtains on it. It was bittersweet, but it gave them more wiggle room. Adora was able to work out more and Catra was finally able to get a hobby. Well, she hadn’t found one yet, but it was on her list of things. 

Catra arrived where she and Adora met a year and six months ago, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She wasn’t one to get nervous, but today was just an anomaly. 

She walked in and saw Adora sitting in one of the biggest booths in the back. There were balloons in the OnlyFans colors, blue and white, and Catra couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Then, she noticed something was off. The cafe was empty. Like, the employee and them were the only ones in there. 

Catra chuckled nervously, “ What’s going on?” She said, looking at Adora for some context. Adora got up and smiled at her then she heard, “ Surprise!”

Her eyes widened as she took in the people who appeared basically out of nowhere. Scorpia, Perfuma, Entrapta, Bow, and Glimmer. Wow. 

“ Thanks guys, but it’s not my birthday.” She said, shaking her head. Adora chuckled, and pulled her in for a hug. “ This is not a birthday party, it’s a graduation party!” Catra felt tears well up and she sobbed in Adora’s shoulder. The blonde rubbed her back and soothed her. Wow. Just wow. 

She led her over to the large booth and sat down, scooting to give Catra room. Then, the rest of their friends came over and sat in the space. It was so rare to see everyone together like this, so she soaked up the atmosphere. 

“ You did this for me?” Catra asked Adora. The blonde sputtered and shook her head. “No. It wasn’t just me. Everyone had a part in this.” Catra deadpanned, “ I just want to know who got these dumbass OnlyFans balloons.” She said, pointing up to the ridiculous decorations. 

“ It was me, Catra. Sorry.” Scorpia said shyly. Of course it was Scorpia’s idea. She could be made at that. She smiled sweetly at her and the other woman sighed in relief. 

“ It’s alright Scorp. Now, where is my cake?” She asked. What was a party without a cake?

“ Oh, right…” Adora said, her eyes widened and looking at Bow in support. Catra furrowed her eyebrows, she was very confused. 

“ We forgot to get a cake!” Bow wailed, his head hitting the table with a thud. And she thought she was dramatic. 

“ Guys, they have cake here. We can just get one from there, problem solved.” A collective sigh rang through the group at her solution, all except Entrapta of course. She probably figured it out long ago. 

Perfuma got up and asked the only employee for a lemon pound cake, her favorite and they brought it out for the blonde. She made her way over to the table and Catra hurriedly opened the container and cut a piece out, putting it on a paper plate. How did they have paper plates, but not a cake? No matter. 

She ate and saw her other friends partake. Adora leaned in and spoke in her ear. “ I’m glad you got to finish your goal.” Catra pulled back from it and shook her head, she swallowed the bite she had in her mouth and elaborated, “ I have a new goal.” 

“ And what is that?” Adora asked. 

Catra hummed before she answered, “ To live my life to fullest, with all of you.” Sappy? Yes. But, it was also meaningful. Her mom would’ve wanted this. She worked hard to provide Catra a life like this one. 

“ Aww!” Everyone said. And climbed all around her to give her a hug. She rolled her eyes. It was a nice hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, and I really mean it, really thanks for reading, kudos-ing, and commenting. It meant a lot. 
> 
> This might be my last work for some weeks because school is getting really crazy, but I hope to be back soon. 
> 
> Thanks for the support, Brubbs1

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you kudos/ comment how you felt!
> 
> Check out my other works if you haven’t!


End file.
